


Syd Scoops Up A Streetcat

by HighFlyingBird



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFlyingBird/pseuds/HighFlyingBird
Summary: Syd convinces Roger to let him get a cat
Relationships: Syd Barrett/Roger Waters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Syd Scoops Up A Streetcat

“Syd, put it down, we’re going to be late!” Roger sighed with exasperation. The ‘it’ he was referring to was a friendly gray cat that Syd found on their way to band practice. Upon seeing the small animal cross their path, Syd immediately set his guitar case down, telling Roger that he absolutely  _ needed  _ to stop and pet it. 

“But look at it’s darling little face!” Syd gushed, holding the cat up for Roger to see, “How could I just walk away from such a little sweetheart?” 

“D’you really need to do this every time you see a stray cat?” Roger sighed once more.

Rather than verbally responding, Syd sat himself down right there on the sidewalk, letting the cat crawl into his lap as he happily pet it. It was then that Roger began to accept that being late to practice was no longer a concern, but a certainty, and all he could do now was stand by and wait for Syd to cease his nonsensical baby-talking. 

“Oh, you’re so pretty!” Syd cooed as he scratched the cat’s chin. “The prettiest and sweetest little thing ever, aren’t you?” Of course the cat would only  _ meow  _ or  _ mrrp? _ In response. Meanwhile, Roger couldn’t help but warmly smile as he watched Syd interact with the small animal. As inconvenient and annoying as this little habit of his could be, Roger also thought it to be so endearing. He’d never known anyone who loved animals quite the way Syd did.

Roger’s admiration was quickly replaced with alarm when he looked down at his watch to check the time. “Fucking hell,” He grumbled, “we’re already ten minutes late… C’mon Syd, we ought to get going.” 

“But how could I leave the poor thing here all alone?” He whined.

“It’ll probably still be around later, now let’s go.”

Reluctantly, Syd placed the cat back on the ground. He then held his hands out to Roger, much like a child asking to be picked up. Roger took his hands and helped him stand up before picking Syd’s guitar case up and handing it to him as they continued on their way.

“Do you think you’d ever let me bring a cat home?” Syd asked with a hopeful smile stuck to his face. 

“We can barely take care of ourselves, nevermind another creature.” 

“Please?” Syd gave him the best pleading puppydog eyes he could, “Didn’t you see how sweet that cat was? The poor little darling needs a home!”

“Cats are too messy to keep around the house. Besides, you’d end up paying more attention to it than to me. Can’t have you ignoring me for an animal.”

“Oh, I see,” Syd softly laughed, “You’re worried I’ll replace you. Don’t worry, dearest, that won’t happen. You know I love you more than anything.” He took Roger’s hand in his and gently squeezed it.

“I was joking when I said that, Syd.” Roger rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away.

“But were you?” He grinned at him smugly.

“Yes I was, now quiet down and save your voice for singing,” 

Upon arriving at their destination, Roger apologized to Rick and Nick on both his and Syd’s behalf, and the rest of practice went by productively and without incident. 

It was later on their way back home that Syd brought up the friendly gray cat again.

“Wasn’t that cat such a darling?” He dreamily sighed,

“Oh, don’t go on about the damned cat again…” Roger groaned,

“Didn’t it look like a little storm cloud? The way it purred was like the most gentle thunder I’d ever heard!”

Roger simply let Syd ramble on about the stray cat, at that point tuning it all out and not listening anymore. Once they arrived back home, Roger set his bass down and went to collapse on their couch. He held his arms out to Syd in a silent request to come cuddle, which the other gladly complied with. Syd laid down with his head on Roger’s chest as he wrapped his arms around Syd, and it didn’t take much longer until they fell asleep right where they were, only waking later that night to put dinner together. 

Just a few days later, Roger stood by the living room window, a mug of tea in hand as he quietly enjoyed his afternoon. Syd had gone out earlier to buy milk and a few other things they needed, so for the time being Roger was left with only himself for company, which of course he didn’t mind every now and again. He was beginning to wonder if Syd was gone for just a little bit too long when he heard the front door open and the man in question shuffled in. 

Roger turned to face Syd and greet him, though he paused when he noticed that he appeared to be hiding something in his coat. 

“Syd, what’s that?” He asked suspiciously.

“What?” He turned away, trying to hide the lump in his coat.

“You’re hiding something.” Roger set his mug down and made his way over to Syd, only to see a certain stormy gray cat wriggle out of Syd’s arms and jump down to the floor. 

“Fucking Christ, what’d I tell you about bringing a cat home?” 

“But Roger, it started following me and I couldn’t leave it alone!” Syd gave him the begging puppydog eyes once more, “Please, can’t we keep it?”

Roger just sighed heavily and knelt down to give the cat a scratch behind the ear. He gently smiled at the way it headbutted his hand and happily chirped. “Well… it is awfully sweet…” He mumbled.

“So can we?” Syd grinned at him hopefully.

“... Fine. We can keep it.” He sighed. Another moment or so passed by before he remembered what Syd had originally left the house for, “Did you at least get the milk?” He asked.

“… I may have forgotten.” 

“I’m not sending you out for groceries anymore.” Roger sighed with a loving sort of smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say about this is that I tried


End file.
